Tout en dentelle
by Alwena
Summary: John et ses envies... Avant la Fic, Je sais que tu es quelque part...


EMAIL : LilyRoseforeverhotmail.fr

DATE : Août 2006

SAISON : Saison 2/3

CATEGORIE : Romance ( shweir )

DISCLAIMER : Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir.

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Cette fan fiction est situé juste avant « Je sais que tu es quelque part » de Morgane.

Je dédie cette fic à Morgane. Je te remercie de m'avoir incité à l'écrire, même si je n'étais pas très pour au début, j'ai quand même prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'en suis contente. Je te remercie aussi d'être là à mes cotés, je te remercie pour tous les fous rire que l'on peut se prendre, pour toutes nos conversations qui me réchauffe toujours le cœur. Merci d'être telle que tu es merci d'être là…

Un grand merci à Miss Sheppard pour sa correction et pour son avis. Merci pour tout, tu es une personne que je suis très contente d'avoir rencontré et que j'apprécie de plus en plus chaque jour pour tout ce qu'elle est. Merci.

Bonne Lecture !

**Tout en dentelle…**

Le soleil montait doucement dans le ciel tandis que les rues de Colorado Springs s'éveillaient sûrement. Le Monde s'affairaient les cafés et les magasins ouvraient lentement leurs portes. La rue piétonne de Colorado Springs, se voyait remplies en ce samedi matin. Tout le monde parlant, marchant, plus ou moins vite, se bousculant, riant.

Un homme évoluait seul, au milieu de cette marée humaine, tout en observant, d'un œil joyeux, toutes ces personnes qui s'activaient autour de lui : Une petite fille et ses parents, quelques jeunes faisant du skate, d'autres écoutant de la musique et des couples d'amoureux, de 7 à 77 ans se sentant seuls au monde parmi cette abondances d'âmes.

Puis oubliant sa contemplation, il sembla chercher quelque chose. Tout en fronçant les sourcils, il parcourut l'allé des yeux. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur un magasin à la devanture affriolante. Tout sourire, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers celui-ci, qui l'attirait tant.

Arrivé à destination, il ouvrit la porte d'une main ferme, entra, et la referma tout en souriant sous les regards stupéfaits et sous les bouches bées des femmes se trouvant là.

« Bonjour Mesdames », dit-il assez fort pour que toute l'entende tout en restant poli.

Quelques bonjours fusèrent maladroitement, tandis qu'une dizaine d'yeux ronds étaient toujours tournées vers cet homme au physique très séduisant. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à ces dames (loin de là).

Le jeunes homme, conscient et content de l'effet que sa présences leurs faisait, s'avança sûrement mais tout en finesse dans les rayons, où il prenait un plaisir non dissimulé à regarder se qui s'y trouvait. Se qui fit en fit rougir certaines et gloussée d'autre.

Une femme aux cheveux longs, blonds et aux yeux marron s'avança vers lui. Elle était séduisante et totalement sous le charme du jeune homme.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? » dit-elle d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

Le jeune homme la considéra un instant puis lui répondit, en souriant :

« Mais avec grand plaisir… (Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son badge)… Violaine » finit-il d'un sourire charmeur

La jeune femme sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Les autres femmes présentes fouillaient dans les rayons à la recherche de la perle rare non sans laisser leurs yeux et leurs oreilles traînés par curiosité et envies.

Le jeune homme, à l'aise, reposa se qu'il avait dans les mains et se tourna vers la serveuse d'un air faussement sérieux.

« Voilà, Violaine, je cherchais un petit cadeau à offrir à ma femme. Et je me suis dit, tiens pourquoi pas un cadeau qui… (D'un regard coquin) qui nous ferait plaisir à tous les deux. Alors j'ai pensé à votre magasin. Seulement vous avez tellement de choix que je ne sais pas bien par où commencer… »

Le jeune homme se passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, préoccupé. Sous le regard avide de la serveuse et sous les sourires coquin et rêveurs qui fleurissaient sur le visage des autres femmes.

« Oui, continua t-il, d'après vous, par quoi faut-il mieux commencer, le bas ou le haut ? » dit-il conscient du sous entendu de ses propos et fier de les voir toutes si rougissantes et affamées de plaisir malgré elles.

« Et bien…euh… nous allons commencer par…le haut » dit-elle hésitante et mal à l'aise face à cet homme au regard de braise. « Du combien fait votre femme ? » finit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait redevenue professionnelle.

« Du 90 C » Annonça t-il fièrement.

« Bien, voulez-vous quelque chose de rembourré ? »

Le jeune homme la fixa étonné par cette question, puis se pencha vers Violaine dont la respiration s'était accéléré malgré elle et lui dit d'un ton de confidence :

« Non, pas de rembourrage … (Il pris un air coquin, tout en pensant à l'objet de ses désirs)… et entre nous, elle n'en a pas du tout besoin, croyez-moi… »

Il se recula tout sourire, laissant la jeune femme médusée et les autres mécontentes de ne rien avoir entendue.

Violaine se racla la gorge puis poursuivit :

« D'accord, oui… En quel matière souhaitez-vous l'ensemble ; coton, soie, dentelles…

-En dentelle, la coupa t-il. Se serait très bien…très beau… » Dit-il rêveur à son tour, imaginant des dentelles sur la femme qu'il aimait. Son rêve se transforma vite en fantasme et il se retrouva à sourire bêtement pendant que les clientes regardaient ce bel homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux verts, dévorées par le désir.

Revenant soudainement à la réalité, le jeune homme dont les fantasmes avaient ouvert les yeux continua sûr de lui :

« Oui, c'est ça de la dentelle rouge, (rêveur) oui elle adore le rouge… De la dentelle assez fine mais très…

- Séduisante ? » Suggéra la jeune femme

« J'aillais dire sexy » Confessa t-il en un sourire à faire fondre un ice berg. « Vous voyez se que je veux dire ? » Finit-il.

« Euh… et bien, oui je…je vois » Fit-elle quelque peu déstabilisée.

« Moi aussi je vois…je vois même très bien » dit-il en se raclant la gorge essayant de réprimer le désir né de ses fantasmes.

Violaine lui souri et se déplaça dans les rayons, recherchant se dont il lui avait fait la description. Le jeune homme quand à lui, la suivait tout en jetant des regard malin et charmeur aux clientes, qui gloussaient sous son regard.

Violaine s'arrêta, souriant, pris quelque chose dans les rayons et se tourna vers lui. Elle tenait à la main un soutient gorge, en dentelles rouges, très suggestives et aguichantes. Elle le lui présenta et attendit son jugement. Il prit le bout de tissus entre ses mains et l'examina attentivement. Il semblait douter. Puis il le lui rendit et dit, alors que toutes les autres femmes étaient suspendues à ses lèvres :

« Il est très jolie, j'en conviens…mais il est un peu trop aguicheur et enjôleur oui, il est trop osé. J'aimerais un soutient gorge sexy, certes mais j'aimerais qu'il soit aussi élégant, charmeur sans être trop…sex. »

Le jeune homme était conscient de ses fantasmes mais n'oubliait pas pour autant la personnalité de la femme qu'il aimait.

Violaine acquiesça et lui sourit compréhensive. Elle fouilla de nouveau quelques instants, et lui tendit autre model, qui, pensa t-elle, serai à la hauteur de ses espérances. Elle le lui tendit.

« Que pensez-vous de celui-ci ? » Dit-elle fière de sa trouvaille.

Il prit le nouveau bout de tissus entre ses doigts, l'examina, le caressa, le regarda, de près, de loin et finit par lui dire, souriant à pleine dent :

« C'est…Parfait exactement ça ! Il est magnifique et sur elle il le sera encore plus ! »

« Très bien ! Vous m'en voyez ravie » dit-elle en un sourire.

Sourire qui se fit gêné quand elle pensa à sa prochaine phrase, qu'elle dit d'ailleurs sans regarder l'homme en face d'elle :

« Maintenant, passons au bas : Boxer, string, culotte ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instants, alors que les clientes étaient suspendues à ses lèvres, comme si il allait révéler un secret crucial pour l'avenir de l'humanité (où de leur sexualité).

« Boxer » Finit-il par lâcher sans plus de cérémonie. « Ca lui ira à ravir !... taille 38 » Ajouta t-il avant qu'elle le lui demande.

La vendeuse, souriant devant tant d'engouement, lui sortit le boxer allant avec le soutien-gorge et le lui montra. Il souri tel un enfant devant un cadeau de noël et acquiesça vivement. Ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse tandis que les clientes, le voyant de dos, dirigèrent leur regard sur son postérieur, plus attrayant à leurs yeux que l'ensemble venant d'être choisis. Violaine lui fit un papier cadeau et il paya sans regarder le prix, se qu'elle remarqua en un sourire. Elle lui tendit le sac et lui demanda, rougissante, mais étant tenue de suivre le protocole :

« Souhaitez-vous une carte de fidélité ? »

Le jeune homme la considéra un instant puis répondit :

« Pourquoi pas, par contre je vais la mettre au nom de ma femme » dit-il légèrement gêné

« Oui bien sûr, je comprends » Pouffa Violaine, devant son air embarrassé.

Elle pris un stylo et une carte et lui demanda afin de remplir les cases :

« Son nom s'il vous plait ?

- Elizabeth Sheppard

- Sa profession ?

-Diplomate. »

Les regards se firent plus rond que d'ordinaire et Violaine, stupéfaite répéta :

« Diplomate ?

- Oui » Lui répondit-il tout sourire « Et diplomate internationale en plus » Ajouta-il fier de sa femme et fier des regards médusées et envieurs des clientes.

« Euh… Bien… Son âge ?

- 35 ans. »

Tandis qu'elle finissait d'inscrit ses informations, le portable de Sheppard sonna :

« Excusez-moi. Oui Sheppard ?... A chérie ! »

Tout le monde présent releva précipitamment la tête prêtant à cette conversation une oreille plus qu'attentive.

« Tu vas bien ?... (Souriant) Oui moi aussi très bien…Ou je suis… (Se grattant la tête) pfouu …et bien, je… je me promène en ville, je viens de faire quelques courses pour… te… euh… nous faire passer une soirée…inoubliable ! (Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Violaine et en faisant baver toutes ses dames, dont l'imagination travaillait à plein régime)… (Souriant de bon cœur et d'un air coquin) j'attends ça avec impatience… Bisous » (dit-il avant de raccrocher)

Les clientes grimacèrent se disant, que, décidément le monde était trop injuste, pourquoi elle n'avaient pas un mari comme ça elles ?

Il rangea son téléphone, sourit et prit la carte que lui tendait la serveuse :

« Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle, au revoir bonne continuation ! »

Violaine, souri, gêné et lui rendit son au revoir. Avant de franchir la porte, tenant son précieux paquet entre les mains, il se retourna et en parfait gentleman, salua ses dames en souriant. Ce qui les fit glousser et se qui leur donna à fantasmer au moins durant les 5 années à venir…

ˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

John Sheppard arriva chez lui en souriant tout en essayant d'imaginer la soirée qu'ils allaient passer… Encore une magique à ses coté…Rien qu'entre amoureux…Entre amants…

Il Ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la referma tout en cherchant la jeune femme des yeux. Il la trouva dans le salon entrain de ranger les jouets de William qui devait déjà être couché à cette heure là, remarqua t-il en regardant sa montre. Elizabeth ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, à son grand bonheur. Avec nu air espiègle, il cacha son précieux cadeau dans son dos et s'approcha de sa femme. Il lui déposa, tout en douceur, quelques baisers dans le cou, se qui la fit sursauter et se retourner.

« John ! » Dit-elle en un sourire, qui une fois né, se transforma vite en quelque chose de plus… coquin. « Je t'attendais… »

« Ah bon, tu m'attendais ? » dit-il ravi de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Oui mon chéri » Commença t-elle tout en se rapprochant lentement de lui, faisant augmenter leur respiration. « Tu m'as promis une soirée… (Sensuellement) inoubliable, donc je suis pressée de savoir à quoi tu pensais en disant ça… » Finit-elle par lui chuchoter tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

John souri jusqu'aux oreilles, cette femme l'étonnerait toujours ! A son tour il s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra :

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi… »

Elle se recula légèrement surprise et put voir son sourire s'agrandir et ses yeux se faire plus malins… Elle fronça les sourcils tout en essayant de deviner se qu'il pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête. Se qui fit rire Sheppard. Il lui tendit le sac, qu'elle prit, ne cessant pas de le regarder.

« Voyons voir… » Dit-elle d'un air espiègle tout en ouvrant le sac. Elizabeth regarda ce qu'il s'y trouvait et releva vivement la tête surprise et légèrement troublée. Soudain, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis elle se recula rapidement. John, frustré, émit un grognement réprobateur tout en la regardant étonné. Elizabeth, quand à elle s'éloignait sensuellement de lui.

« Mais ou tu vas ! » Dit-il à moitié désespéré et amusé.

Elle éclata de rire devant son air d'enfants contrarié puis dit :

« Je reviens » Fit-elle voluptueusement, tout en prenant se qu'il y avait dans le sac, enfin elle monta se changer.

John, tout sourire, se frotta énergiquement les mains et se mit à ranger quelques jouets de William qui restaient et qui auraient pu éventuellement les gêner dans leurs ébats.

Il sentait qu'Elizabeth allait le surprendre ce soir et rien qu'à cette pensée son cœur commença à s'emballer…

**FIN**


End file.
